


帝国秘闻

by MadMirror



Category: Langrisser Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMirror/pseuds/MadMirror
Summary: 利昂又半夜去找皇帝汇报军情了。





	帝国秘闻

已经是凌晨了，走廊上还站着一个身影。  
利亚特虽然心里焦躁不安，但表面上还是很安静地站在皇帝寝室的门外。利昂进去了很久，他本来应该在楼下等候，却不知怎么的擅自走了上来。他靠近门口，确认两人都在屋内后，心里涌上一股复杂的情绪。  
“如果半小时后我还没有下来，你可以自己回去。”利昂上楼前这样对他说。他总是这么说。但利亚特从没听过他的，不亲眼看到利昂回来，他就很不安心。

屋外的人醒着，屋里的人也没睡。摇曳的火光把整个房间照亮，利昂正从沙盘旁边站起来，目光望向坐在床上的皇帝。  
“利昂，坐到我身边来。”巴恩哈特拍了拍自己旁边的位置。  
“……是，陛下。”利昂顺从地走过去，在皇帝的身边坐下。他低着头，于是巴恩哈特抬起他的脸。  
“抬起头来，看着我。”  
“遵命。”利昂温柔的双眼望着巴恩哈特，并没有多余的表情。  
“继续你刚才的话题。”  
“是。小规模来袭的魔族已经基本消灭了，现在更大的威胁反而是光辉军团的那几个小鬼，虽然他们不成气候，但我似乎是低估了那个叫艾尔文的少年……唔……”  
平稳的声音出现了一丝波动，然后突兀地停住了，巴恩哈特的手伸进利昂的衣襟，搭在敏感的腰部，不轻不重地揉捏着。“怎么了？说下去。”  
皇帝的语气毫无情感波动，利昂只好强忍着继续说，“……他，似乎也是光辉后裔……嗯……如果被他……得到圣剑，我们……啊……陛下，请不要……”  
“看来你确实没什么防备之心呢，利昂。”巴恩哈特低沉的声音里似乎有一丝嘲笑，“是因为在我面前才会如此吗？”  
“陛下……我不懂您的意思……”利昂喘息着望着巴恩哈特，湛蓝的眼睛里蒙上了一层滚烫的水雾。他想制止在他身上肆虐的那只手，却一动也不敢动。  
“我是说，让你的副官在外面听到你这种声音，真的没问题吗？”  
“？！”  
利昂全身都僵硬起来，他望向门口，却并没有看到什么异常之处。“是我疏忽了，陛下，我马上去命令他离开……”他稳了稳心神想要站起来，却被巴恩哈特一把按住。  
“不必。一个副官而已，难道你担心他会因为这个而对你心存芥蒂？如果他表现出不敬，杀掉不就好了。”  
“……”  
“哈哈哈，你那是什么表情，我都说了不必担心。艾尔文那小子怎样？继续说。”  
“……”利昂沉默了一会，“陛下，很抱歉，关于此事，我可否明天再来向您汇报。”  
“可以。”皇帝点了点头。  
利昂松了口气，“那我就先行告退……”  
他刚站起来，巴恩哈特突然拉住了他的手。利昂刚刚平复下去的心跳突然又加速起来，皇帝的手像铁箍一样扣着他的手腕，他甚至都有些痛了。  
“战事的汇报可以明天再说，但我并没有同意你走。”  
“……”  
“自己把衣服脱掉。”巴恩哈特松开了手。  
利昂无言地望着皇帝，迟迟没有动作。  
“利昂，你从来不会让我把命令重复第二遍。”巴恩哈特的声音不算大，却威严十足，利昂思考着站在门外的人是否能听到……利亚特他会怎么想我？他闭上了眼睛，右手解开肩膀上的搭扣，单薄的羽织从他身上滑落。  
皇帝没有说话，好整以暇地靠在床头看着。  
直到最后一块布料也落在地面上，利昂始终没有看向巴恩哈特。尽管如此，他也能感受到皇帝逐渐变得灼热的目光在上下打量着他，快要把他的皮肤烧穿了。他赤裸地站在床前，心里暗自祈祷利亚特没有听到刚才的对话，或者已经离开了。  
“利昂，你在想什么，为什么不看我？”皇帝的语气缓和了一些，呼吸却变得粗重，“你生气了？我没有强人所难吧？”  
“没有，陛下。”利昂低声说。  
“我明白了。你很在意那个副官。”  
“……”  
“既然这样，叫他进来如何？”  
“……！”利昂惊得睁大了眼睛，复又垂下睫毛，盯着地面。“我……我很抱歉，陛下！”  
“我又没有怪你，道什么歉。”皇帝慢慢地说，像是安抚又像是在戏弄，那语气里隐约的恶意却让利昂打了个寒颤。“我只是看你心神不宁，不想让你担心他而已。”  
“此事跟利亚特无关，他什么也不知道。请陛下……”利昂的声音越来越小，突然他深吸一口气，一咬牙爬上了床，跪坐在巴恩哈特身上。  
“请陛下不要羞辱您的战士……”他恳求地望着皇帝，双手搭在他肩上，温热的呼吸冲淡了剑拔弩张的气氛。  
巴恩哈特盯着近在咫尺的利昂，“有点意思，都这样了还要保护他。看来，我得对那小子多加注意了……”  
最后的声音消失在情欲的乱流中，利昂被巴恩哈特一把拉进怀里，他顾不上自己还心乱如麻就被狠狠堵住了嘴唇，毫不留情地入侵。熟悉的被侵犯感让他几乎立刻就兴奋起来了，他本能地双手搂住皇帝的脖子，身体也贴了上去。  
“……我是开玩笑的，利昂。”换气的间隙，巴恩哈特抚摸着利昂的脖子笑着说，“你这幅样子，我绝不允许别人看到。”  
在刚才的纠缠之中，利昂束发的带子不知何时掉落了，微卷的金发垂落肩头，被巴恩哈特卷在手指上，似有若无地轻轻梳理着。他的呼吸还没平复下来，面色潮红，双眼湿润地眨了眨，然后微微笑了。  
“利昂也不会让陛下以外的人看到的。”  
巴恩哈特危险地眯起眼睛，“是我的错觉么，你今天似乎很热情。”  
利昂怔住了，还没来得及回答，巴恩哈特的手指突然收紧，拉着他的头发把他扯到面前，几乎贴到他的嘴唇。“我相信你不会，利昂，因为如果这种事发生的话，只有你会痛苦。你明白吗？”  
“是的……陛下……我明白。”利昂艰难地说。  
巴恩哈特这才松开手，并吻了吻他的额头。“利昂，我弄疼你了。”  
“……不，没有。”  
这个喜怒无常的男人经常突然转变态度，利昂对此已经习惯了。但无论哪一次在床上突然听到这样温柔的声音，他都会无法抵抗地颤抖起来。利昂深呼吸以使自己的手不要发抖，慢慢地解开皇帝的衣服，替他除掉上衣和裤子，然后在他两腿之间低下头去——  
巴恩哈特突然抓住他的手臂，把他拖起来，拉到自己胸口。  
“你身上又多了新伤。”皇帝托起他的下巴，慢慢地说。  
利昂刚要回答什么，巴恩哈特的手已经沿着脖颈和脊背抚摸下去，触碰着那些深深浅浅遍布全身的疤痕。利昂闭起眼睛感受着粗糙的指尖在身上游走的触感，“感谢陛下的关心，我没事。”  
“我像你这么大的时候，受伤也是家常便饭，甚至还要更频繁。”皇帝似乎陷入了感慨，“时间过去这么久，这世界依然战乱不休，我老了，你这样的年轻人却在继续流血……利昂啊，如今帝国距离终结乱世只有一步之遥，不知命运在前方设下了怎样的考验，而我已经没有太多时间了。”  
他竟也会说出这种伤感之语，利昂想。这让他心里一颤，睁开眼深深地望进皇帝的双眼，轻声说：“陛下的梦想就是我利昂的梦想。那些妨碍您的人和事，只要我还活着一天，就会为您亲手铲除。”  
他自己也说不太清，这话里有几分是骑士的忠勇，又有几分是情人的誓言，或者两者对他来说本就是一体的。利昂把手贴在皇帝胸口，迷恋地去亲吻一道沟壑般的伤疤，倾听着他沉重的心跳，然后他抬起头，对上了那一双复杂不明的眼神。  
他主动吻了上去。  
巴恩哈特抬起手臂抱住利昂，很快就反客为主地在亲吻中占据了上风，让青年从喉咙深处发出难耐的声音。两个人同样灼热坚硬的器官夹在身体中间摩擦着，欲望逐渐升温，圣剑，魔剑，光辉军团，此时都被利昂忘在脑后，小腹中的燥热让他只想巴恩哈特抱紧他，再抱紧一点。  
“陛下……陛下……”  
模糊不清的呢喃从唇舌相接的缝隙中流出，转瞬又被卷入更热情的缠绵。身体也被粗暴地爱抚着，做皇帝的下手从来没有轻重，总是在利昂身上留下大片青紫的痕迹，但利昂并不介意，这甚至让他硬得更厉害。于是当巴恩哈特圈住在他身上难耐地磨蹭了半天的性器时，利昂险些尖叫出来。  
不过他咬住了嘴唇，只发出一点极其细微的哽咽。皇帝的手心很烫，指腹擦过早已湿润得流水的顶端时利昂颤抖着抓紧了他的肩膀，无声无息地缴械了，温热的体液溅落在皇帝的身上。他头晕目眩，视野似乎变得更亮，直到那只手拍了拍他的脸颊，他才勉强让目光聚焦，看清眼前的人。  
“坐起来。”巴恩哈特说。  
利昂撑起身体，在皇帝的注视下握住那根尺寸可观的凶器，引导着它进入自己。虽然他的腰还有点发软，但却挺得很直，这让皇帝可以从下往上看到他整个完美的躯体，在灯火的照耀下光暗分明。这漂亮的身体正一点点缓慢地吞没他的欲望，巴恩哈特扣住利昂的腰部，在他抬起手擦了擦额头沁出的汗珠时，出其不意地往上一顶。  
被毫无防备地贯穿，利昂深吸一口气，脸上显露出痛苦的表情。只是他仍然紧紧盯着皇帝的眼睛。  
“利昂。”皇帝的声音低哑得可怕，眼神却锐利如刀锋，隐隐藏着暴风雨的寒芒。  
“是。”利昂很轻地回答。  
话音未落，皇帝就握紧他微微颤抖的腰肢，翻身将他压在了下面。体位的突然变化让利昂发出一声闷哼，抓紧了身下的床单，明亮的眼睛被阴翳遮盖。巴恩哈特压着他的腿往两边分开，开始一次次地撞进他紧实的身体，感受着那里面的柔软和湿热，像有生命的泥沼一般绞紧了他。这总能让他产生征服的快感，占有的满足，以及一点怜爱。  
利昂咬着嘴唇试图忍住呻吟，但巴恩哈特好像铁了心要让他发出点什么动静——每一次撞击都又深又重，甚至有些过于用力，利昂抓住床单的手指关节都泛白了，明显在忍受痛苦。而比痛苦更强烈的快感却更快地沿着脊椎攀升，在胸口积聚成一股巨大的压力，逼得他想要不顾一切地尖叫。他仰起头张开嘴，仍然没有发出声音——泪水从泛红的眼角成串滑落，在枕巾上洇开一小片深色的痕迹。  
巴恩哈特停下动作，摸了摸他的头发。利昂把脸埋在那宽厚的手心里，用力呼吸着，男人熟悉的气息抚慰着他的紧张。只是绷紧的身体和精神一旦放松下来就失去了防备，当皇帝再次一挺身撞进他的深处时，利昂终于忍不住惊叫出声。  
“啊……！”  
“这就对了，利昂……我一直不喜欢你那幅不情愿的样子。”皇帝喘着粗气，满意地感觉到环在自己腰上的双腿更紧了一点。  
“陛下……我……不……”  
利昂已经无法作出什么完整的回答，却也无法控制自己在快感中喊出破碎的词句。他只能紧紧抱住身上的男人，当巴恩哈特俯身下来亲吻他的时候，煽情的呻吟被堵在喉咙里，变得像是呜咽。这似乎激起了皇帝的征服欲，他粗暴地擦去利昂眼角的泪水，然后用更猛烈的侵犯让这骄傲的人发出更不堪的声音。  
直到皇帝把利昂抱起来，再一次由下向上贯穿他的身体时，他已经意识不清，被深埋体内的凶器抽干了所有的力气，只能靠着皇帝的肩膀，呼吸着似乎带有血腥味的空气，敏感的身体被逼迫着一步步攀上顶峰。剧烈的高潮让他几近痉挛地倒在床上，用手臂遮住眼睛喘得动都动不了，这时皇帝在他身边，床的外侧躺下来，把他藏进一片阴影中。  
正常来说，利昂现在应该离开了。但他太累了，全身酸痛得像散了架——以前他们基本都能适可而止，不会总是过于激烈。而巴恩哈特好像也没有赶利昂走的意思，甚至还把他抱过来按在胸前，抚摸着他赤裸的后背。温暖的气息让利昂觉得更加放松了，甚至产生了一点依赖情绪，于是他靠在男人结实的臂弯里，闭上了眼睛。偶尔一次也没事吧？他迷迷糊糊地想。  
只是他也没敢就这么睡过去。放纵自己在皇帝怀中休息片刻之后，利昂起身穿好衣服，把头发束起，情事的刺眼痕迹被很好地掩盖在整齐的着装之下。  
“陛下，我告退了。”利昂低声说，嗓音还有些沙哑。皇帝没有看他，闭着眼睛嗯了一声表示允许，于是利昂拿起放在一边的佩刀，向外走去。  
“利昂。”皇帝出声叫住他。  
“是。”  
“我今天是否有些过分？”  
利昂转过身，对巴恩哈特露出一个由衷愉快的微笑，“不。陛下对我非常温柔。”

走出房门，外面静悄悄的，长长的走廊里连个人影也没有。利昂松了口气，走下楼梯却看到一个孤单的身影背对他站立着。  
“……利亚特？”  
利亚特转过身来，“利昂大人。”  
“你又等了我一夜？”  
年轻的骑士没有说话，但苍白的面色和浓重的黑眼圈说明他确实一夜没睡。这悲伤的沉默刺痛着利昂的心，他想要安抚利亚特一下，但最终什么也没说出口，只是无言而疲惫地拍了拍他的肩膀。两人在寂静中一前一后离开大厅，走进了曙光微明的残夜。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 其实我明白皇帝大概不可能这么温情，但是我太喜欢利昂了。如果他对帝国的期望没能实现，我希望至少他对皇帝的爱能有所回报，这也是我写这篇文最初的目的。  
> 以及利亚特小天使非常对不起！！！！！！我保证下次一定到你（？


End file.
